


Forget-Me-Nots

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia (Implied), Angst, Brushed Over Death, Death, Hanahaki Disease, Insanity (implied), M/M, Unrequited, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Dark has Hanahaki disease. I suck at summaries sorry





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading! This is cross posted on my Tumblr: broken-key-broken-lock. Thanks for checking this out! If you enjoyed don’t forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment! They help keep me motivated. Thanks! ~<3

Celine loved William. Damien loved him too, although platonically. William loved both of them back. It was a happy little family it really was. Of course happiness always dies. Bad stuff happened that I’d really rather not go over, it really brings back some bad memories. But now, here we are. I am Dark and William is Wilford. He lost his mind so quickly that I sometimes forget it was ever there to begin with. After awhile Wilford forgot Damien and Celine completely. And then the flowers appeared. Little forget-me-not petals. The meaning was clear, although life’s artistic choice of forget-me-nots left a painful feeling in my heart, though it could have just been the blossoming of the flowers that hurt so much. I tried so hard to hide them, I succeeded for awhile. Not a single one of the egos noticed, or if they did they didn’t comment. Didn’t comment on the fact that the waste basket in my room was full of blue petals or that crushed petals would be found in a napkin I had used. I suppose they were too scared to. Wilford would have questioned it though, I know he would have. Because he did. One day, that god damn day, he had decided to wear those god forsaken glasses that he found in my room. Williams glasses. The ones I kept. I should have crushed those glasses when I found them but I didn’t. Of course I didn’t. He exited my room with those stupid glasses on his face, his stupid innocence dancing circles in his eyes.  
“Why do you have glasses Dark?” I had turned around so suddenly I’m sure it would have broken my neck if I was still alive. I sometimes wish I didn’t turn around. Didn’t see him in those glasses and immediately throw up those little blue petals. I left before he could ask the questions I knew were coming, the questions of a man who had no idea the pain he had inflicted on me. On us.  
“D-Dark I… I can’t quite say I understand what just happened.” His voice had come hesitantly through the door. He was still wearing the glasses, he still didn’t take them off.  
“And you never will William.” I’ll admit with ease my voice was shaky and that I was a bit out of it but still find it hard to admit that I had called him William. A simple mistake that had ruined a life.  
“Dark I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I’m not this William you speak of.”  
I had opened the door and saw him with the glasses still on, tears streaming down his face. Of course he wouldn’t admit that but I saw them.   
“Yes, I know. But he’s in there. And he’s never coming back out.” I had ripped the glasses off his face and was prepared to slam the door when I heard it.  
“Damien.” Like a god damn child the cry came out of Wilfords throat.   
“Celine.” It came again in a different word. His tears were falling freely down his face. I hadn’t quite realized in the moment but what I had done was broken a man who thought he was already beyond repair. I really had no other choice. He wouldn’t shut up, he couldn’t. He tried to run from me and shut himself in his own room but I was quicker. The gun was cocked before I had realized he’d even said their names. 

“I brought you forget-me-nots to try and bring a little reminder to your grave.” The words leave my voice in a gravelly mess. The other egos didn’t return to his grave anymore. I barely left. His grave was covered in the petals of blue forget-me-nots because the flowers never stopped. They came out when I cried, and I seemed to never stop crying. Celine loved William. Damien loved him too, a true love not platonic. William loved them both back. Wilford didn’t. Wilford couldn’t stay


End file.
